


To Love a Schnee

by athaircuplac



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athaircuplac/pseuds/athaircuplac
Summary: Schnee's have been hated for way too long now. Maybe it's time to change that. Slight change to canon, where Papa Schnee started the SDC, not grandpa Schnee. Oh, and the Fall never happened, because who wants to deal with those feels again.





	1. The Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby approaches Mister Schnee to ask for Weiss' hand in marriage. Little does she know how much this question will change her. I decided to make Mister Schnee nice for a change. Let me know what you guys think.

“You have a wonderful house, a wonderful family, and a wonderful daughter sir.” Ruby spoke so fast that she could hardly recognize the words herself.

Mister Schnee certainly didn't need to be told any of this, but there was reasoning behind Ruby sucking up to him. And it was obvious to Mister Schnee that the compliment wasn't made just because it was true. “I know, Ruby, now why don't we cut the small talk and get to the real reason why you are standing in my office looking like I just told you your pet dog has died.”

“Well sir, you know that your daughter and I have been dating each other for almost three years now, and they have been the best three years of my life. Your daughter has taught me so much about myself, and I cannot begin to describe the feelings I have whenever I am around her.”

“Again, I know all of this Ruby, what is your point? I am a very busy man with a very busy schedule. We here at the SDC have a lot of responsibility to the community and the nation of Remnant. Now spit it out girl.”

Ruby took the deepest breath she could before sputtering out the words, “I want to marry your daughter.”

 

This was clearly not what Mister Schnee was expecting to hear, however and spit his coffee across his large, marble desk. “Correct me if I am wrong, Ruby, but did you just ask me for....oh hello sweetheart. Look who decided to come by my office today.”

Ruby looked absolutely petrified to see her girlfriend standing in the massive doorway. On any other occasion, Ruby would have been overjoyed at the thought of Weiss coming to see her. But not today, not right now at least. _How much had she heard? What if she says no? What if he doesn't give me his blessing, but she says yes?_ So many questions bouncing around Ruby's head that she hadn't noticed Weiss was now behind her giving her a modified version of a bear hug. 

“What are you doing here Ruby?” Weiss whispered into the back of her neck so that only her red-caped girlfriend could hear. Slightly louder she asked, “What did you just ask my father for? I heard him say something about you asking him something before I came in. Hope I wasn't interrupting something important."

“Nothing at all dear.” Mister Schnee waved it off as if Ruby had asked him if the sky was blue. “And to answer your question, Ruby, absolutely. But before you go, I would like to know more about my daughters' girlfriend.”

“Where do you want us to start, father?” Asked Weiss, perplexed on what brought this up. “What were you two talking about, and what have you not told me, Ruby.”

Ruby wasn't sure how to respond to this without giving the true reason behind the meeting away, so she did the next best thing in her mind. She grabbed Weiss, spun her around, and planted a big kiss right on Weiss' lips.

“Ruby Rose you dolt, stop changing the subject. What is...”

Before she could finish her irritated rant toward her overly zealous girlfriend, Weiss was interrupted by her father. “Rose did you say? Your last name is Rose? Ruby Rose?”

“I'm....sorry.” Ruby stuttered with a look of absolute confusion on her face. “Why does the fact that my last name is Rose mean so much to you?”

Whatever Ruby had thought the white haired man would say, the next word out of his mouth left her legs feeling like they were made of jelly.

“Summer.”

Before either of the girls had a chance to comprehend what had just transpired, Mister Schnee was already on his speaker phone.

“Hello, Anastasia. Please contact Misters Winchester and Bronzewing and tell them I am sorry, but I will have to reschedule their meeting for tomorrow morning. Something urgent has just come up and I will be unable to attend. Give them my sincerest apologies.

“Very well sir, does this mean that I can have the rest of the day off? You know it's little Madeline's birthday today.”

“Make the phone calls, set up the meetings for tomorrow around 10am then go have fun with your family.”

“Thank you sir, have a wonderful day sir. Oh, Maddie is going to be so happy when she sees me.” Anastasia squealed as she hung up the phone. Mister Schnee seemed amused, “Poor girl hasn't been that excited in ages. Anyways, where were we girls?”

“You said my mother's name, Summer, sir.” Ruby was still trying to figure out what her mother had to do with Mister Schnee, but she assumed those questions would be answered shortly.

“Ah yes, you two may want to sit down, this is going to take a while.”


	2. Summer and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The answer to the almighty question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this answers your questions

“Now girls, I know you know how Beacon works, four people per team, generally three or four teams per year. Well Weiss, your mother and I were at Beacon at the same time as Summer.”

“But how? You and mother had Winter first, and Yang and I are the same age.”

“Yang is my older half-sister sir,” Ruby replied after seeing the quizzical face of Mr. Schnee.

“Ahh, well to answer your question Weiss, let's just say your mother and I...um....started earlier than Summer did. If I remember correctly, Taiyang was after Raven at the time of our graduation. Yes, I know all about team STRQ, and am in contact with Qrow Branwen on a fairly regular basis. You could say that we were the team JNPR to their team RWBY sweetheart.”

“Qrow Branwen is my uncle sir.”

“That makes a lot of sense. Would explain why your sister has such an infatuation toward Qrow. Apparently Schnee's are attracted to your family Ruby.”

“Does that also mean that.....?”

“Yes, Ruby. I was attracted to your mother while we were at school, but in our third year she rejected me. Your mother was a wonderful person, but if she had one flaw, she was too into killing Grimm.”

“Now THAT explains a whole lot, Ruby is the same way. She is happiest when she is killing Grimm.”

“Hey, I'm also happy when I'm around you.”

“Yes, Ruby but I've seen your eyes when we are on a mission. They are something like I have never seen before in you, dolt.”

“Yeah, but I'm your dolt. Now back to the story. I want to see where this goes.” Ruby said, hanging onto every word Mr. Schnee was saying.

“Thank you Ruby. But before I go on I have to ask, is Taiyang your father?”

“Yes sir. Yang's last name is Xiao Long, after him. She is my half sister, sorry for the confusion.”

“No confusion at all, it actually helps me a lot. The last year of our schooling Taiyang hooked up with Raven, and I started dating Ingrid. That was Weiss' mother's name. We were both part of team ENVI. Myself, twin brothers Nikolai and Viktor, and Ingrid. We were pretty awesome back in our day. Team ENVI and team STRQ battled and were first and second in every competition Beacon could throw at us.”

“What happened to your mother Weiss?”

“I....I don't wanna talk about it.”

When Ruby saw that tears were starting to form in Weiss' eyes, she leaned over and pulled her into a hug. Seeing this made Mr. Schnee smile before he answered.

“That story is the entire reason why our family's are so closely linked. Weiss doesn't know most of it because some of the details are too hard to say, some of them I do not even know. If you would like Weiss, you can go up to your room so you don't have to hear it.”

“I....I'll stay a....as long as Ruby stays.” Weiss managed to stutter out before going quiet again.

“Here, sweetie. Have some tissues. This might get a bit....much. For both of you.” he added, looking at Ruby as if trying to convey a message of help.

“Twenty years ago, all eight of us were avid huntsman and huntresses. Summer had taken a liking to Ingrid and they would often go off on 2 person missions, preferring each others company to the company of their partners. I believe Raven was Summer's partner and Nikolai was Ingrid's. Summer couldn't stand Raven, that was widely known throughout the school, even though she never said anything about it. Anyways, I'm getting off track. This particular pairing mission was to go to the city of Patch and rid the town of an infestation of a new Grimm that wasn't well known. Turned out to be goliaths.”

“Goliaths are new Grimm?” Ruby was puzzled at this proclamation.

“No, they weren't new, per se, there just wasn't much known about them at the time. They don't like it when people get close enough to study them as I'm sure you two have found out.” Seeing both girls nod their heads in agreement, he continued. “Unfortunately for them, however, was the unknown fact that there was a dragon Grimm in the hillside not far from Patch. When the pair were attacking the goliaths, the dragon awoke. I'm still not sure how the whole town wasn't flattened.”

“So my mom and Weiss' mother died fighting a dragon Grimm side-by-side?” Ruby had tears pouring down her cheeks, but refused to stop listening until she got all her questions answered. She looked over at Weiss, who was visibly shaking, so she grabbed the chair and pulled her girlfriend as close as she could without pulling her into the same chair she currently occupied.

“Yes, Ruby. And from all accounts, it had been a valiant fight. But you know as well as I do that when you fight a dragon Grimm, you not only fight it, but everything that it spawns as well. Apparently, the Grimm outnumbered the pair, and there was nothing anybody could do but run.”

At this proclamation, both girls lost it. They were both crying into each others shoulder's and Mr. Schnee could feel a couple of tears flowing down his face as well. He hesitated before finishing, “They both fought valiantly, and without them, there would be no Patch as there is today. Ruby, I loved your mother like a sister, and I'm sure she would have said the same about Ingrid.”

“Thank you sir. I knew my mother died fighting Grimm, but I never knew the whole story. Thank you for letting me know it wasn't her fault.”

“Oh, it's no problem at all Ruby. Your mother was one of the best and bravest fighters I knew. Well after that happened, naturally it affected each member of the teams differently. Sad to say I isolated myself from everybody, not wanting to hear how anybody was. I also gave up being a huntsman when I found out, and started the SDC, where we now have 75 percent of the dust in Atlas.”

“Sir, I just have one final question.” Ruby sat up and looked as proper as she could. “About what we spoke about earlier.”

“Oh, you don't have to ask Ruby, of course you can. But let me know the minute it happens, I think we could all use some happiness in our lives.”

“Agreed sir.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning: The next chapter will have mentions of non-con. Nothing explicit just a heads up in case that's a trigger for you guys


	3. The Other Schnee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter runs into Qrow while attempting to forget what has happened recently.

“Hey there, wasn't expecting you around here? What seems to be the problem?”

“Nothing is the problem, and I wish that you would stop turning up everywhere I am attempting to act _normal,_ as you would call it.”

“Cut the crap Ice Queen, why are you here in a bar in the middle of Patch when you are supposedly second in command of the Atlasian army.”

“I don't have to disclose any information of my travels or why I'm here, Branwen.”

“Oh, does Jimmy know where you are?”

“I really wish you would stop calling him that? General Ironwood is a great man and you would do good to show him some respect.” Winter spat at Qrow, obviously fuming.

“Oh, I understand he is a great leader. He's so great that he has no idea that his second in command is currently trying to get completely wasted in a bar in downtown Patch.” Qrow retorted.

“Just because he doesn't know where I am at all times doesn't mean that he's not a great man.” Winter was starting to calm down, but still looked rather annoyed at having to deal with Qrow yet again.

“Great man or not, he has certainly made you upset, or you wouldn't be here. You would be back in Atlas at a nicer, fancier pub. Now why don't I buy us both a drink and you can tell me what's going on. I promise not to make any remarks about Jimmy.”

“General Ironwood.” Winter said through gritted teeth. “Fine, let's go to the corner, I don't want half of Patch knowing I'm here.”

“Fair enough. Hey barkeep. My usual and a dry martini for the misses.”

A couple minutes have past and Qrow and Winter are sitting in a secluded part of the bar.

“How did you know I enjoy a dry martini?”

“Lucky guess, now what's going on between you and the General?”

“First off, thank you for the respect shown,” Qrow bows his head to acknowledge the praise while Winter continues, “He really is a great leader, but lately he has been trying to lead me in a way that doesn't seem very professional.”

“Unprofessional how? He got you going on secret missions or something?”

“Oh no, nothing like that, he has been getting a bit too....personal for my liking lately.” Tears are starting to form in the corners of her eyes. Qrow handed her a napkin and continued.

“Personal how? I don't mean to pester you with questions, but you are starting to cry and I don't take kindly to people who make women cry. Unless of course there is a reason.”

“He...he has pressured me into......into doing things for him. Things I don't want to talk about ever again.” Winter choked out from behind the tears.

“Hold on, are you telling me that the General is trying to get the hallowed Winter Schnee as his sex toy?”

When Winter didn't respond, Qrow continued, “Winter, you cannot be serious right now? You do realize that goes against everything I stand for! Sure, I might be a belligerent drunk, but this is the kind of thing I take very seriously. You know I have two nieces, and if anybody treated them the way Ironwood has treated you.” Qrow was shaking he was so angry, but calmed himself down long enough to ask one last question. “Winter, can you answer me this question, then we can get out of here.” Winter nodded.

With or without your consent? Please answer truthfully.”

“With....out.” At this declaration, Winter started to shake and audibly cry.

“Oh, hell no! You don't make someone as pretty as you cry and get away with it. Not on my watch at least. Come on, let's get you settled for the night, out of Ironwood's cross hairs. Lay low for a couple days. You can stay with me, or if you aren't comfortable with that, I'm sure I could convince Taiyang to let you sleep in his spare bedroom. Leave Jimmy to me, I'll see to it that you won't have to worry about him again.”

That entire rant and all Winter caught was the first line. “You think I'm pretty? Really?” she said weakly.

“Pretty was the wrong word, I didn't want to come on too strong after all this with Jimmy. What I really wanted to say was absolutely beautiful. Now I'm not gonna force you one way or the other, but who's it gonna be? You gonna stay with me at my place, or with Tai at his place?”

“Well I at least know you, so as weird as this sounds to me, I will stay at your place. But I don't have anything to wear. I wasn't planning on staying away more than a couple of hours. I had every intention of...”

“Of going back to the pig that touched you without your consent? Winter, I won't let that happen. You are too bright and beautiful for me to allow you to go back to someone who doesn't treat you with the utmost class and dignity that you deserve. Now come on, I believe we have some shopping to do before heading back to my place. Good thing we are already downtown. Not much of a walk to everything.”

After a couple hours of shopping, in which Qrow was being dragged all over the city. Not because he wanted to, but because he was holding 14 shopping bags and was starting to regret offering to help when Winter came out of “A & C” and announced that she believed she had enough stuff for a couple weeks.

“A couple weeks, this is enough stuff for a couple years,” Qrow panted. “There's no way I'm gonna be able to carry all of this to my house. Let me get us a cab.”

Finally arriving at Qrow's, Winter noticed how elegant it was. “Wow, didn't expect this place to be yours. Wasn't expecting this amount of design. I'm impressed.”

“Your impressed? Can't a guy have some style without it being a big deal?” Qrow shot back while getting the bags out of the cab, paying the fare, and wishing the driver a good night.

“No, I never said that just because you were a guy. I said that because it's you. I've had a long day, can you point me in the direction of the shower and my sleeping quarters please.”

“Absolutely. Bathroom is second door on the right down the hall and the spare bedroom is right across from it. I need to do a couple of things before going to bed, but don't worry. I'll make sure you are taken care of. Where do you want me to set these bags down at?”

“In the bedroom is fine, and Qrow?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you. Thank you for this, for taking care of me, for not laughing when I confided in you, for taking me shopping and treating me better than I have been treated since I left my father's house.”

“Don't mention it. Call it my good deed of the day. Goodnight Winter.”

“Goodnight Qrow.”

Before going to bed however, Qrow sent a message to Winter's father. _Your eldest daughter will be spending a few days, possibly longer, with me. Details in the morning. Take care E. Oh and thanks for being easy on my niece today. I owe you. Q_

Winter sent a message to her sister before turning in for the night. _I am staying the night with Ruby's uncle. No, not like that. I'm staying here because I told Qrow what I told you about you know what. Don't let anybody else read this message, except maybe Ruby. Give her a hug from me. Hope you two have a great night._

 


	4. The Altercation and the Forethought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow confronts Ironwood and our couple have some interesting thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes I realize that the girls just came from Atlas, but it was summer holiday. Now they are back in school for their last year. Sorry for the confusion.

“Hey Weiss, have you heard from your sister lately? You know, since she started staying with my uncle.” Ruby teased as they were getting ready for the day.

“No, you dolt. And they are not staying together. Your uncle was nice enough to give my sister a place to stay until she can figure out what to do about her problem.” Weiss retorted.

“Yeah because two weeks isn't enough time to figure out what's next. And you keep bringing up a problem, but you refuse to tell me what the problem is. You know I want to help your sister almost as much as I want to help you. Unless it's _that_ kind of problem. In which case, I don't want to help.” Ruby could feel her cheeks growing redder by the second as she realized it might be that kind of problem.

“Ruby, I swear sometimes you are such a child.” Weiss huffed loudly. “I'm not going to tell you because it is none of my business to tell you. You don't tell me every problem that Yang has. If Winter wants you to know, then she will tell you herself. It's not my place.”

The rest of the morning was met with silence as the pair gets ready for the day, no idea what the afternoon is going to hold.

 

**Meanwhile, back at Atlasian military headquarters.....**

 

“For the last time, Jimmy, we are not together. I am simply doing this because you hurt her. And I don't take kindly to people who hurt the people I care about.”

“HA. YOU DO ADMIT IT, THEN.” General Ironwood shouted to Qrow. “You care about her and that's the only reason you are here.”

“Yes, I care about her as a friend. And as her friend, I don't take kindly to people treating her as an object. She is a woman, and as such, she should be treated with more respect than you would show me. So answer the question, James. Did you or did you not force Miss Schnee into some compromising circumstances?”

“If my 'compromising circumstances' you mean sex, then yes. I did.” Ironwood fixed his cuff link nervously before continuing, “but as General of the best army in Remnant I am allowed certain perks of my job. Perks I'm sure you would take as well if you were in my shoes.”

“No, that's you are wrong." Qrow was furious but continued. "So you forced her to have sex with you simply because you are the general? I thought I knew you Ironwood. I thought you were different. But obviously I was wrong. No woman deserves to be subjected to any kind of abuse, much less that specific kind. Come on men, let's get rid of this scumbag.”

At that moment, four men in long blue robes walked into the room. The presumed leader of the group, a balding man in his late 40s, spoke as they approached the General. “Sir, you are here by under arrest for the crime of rape. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. Do you understand?”

“You....you can't do this! Do you even know who I am?” Ironwood stuttered out as he is led away. As he past Qrow, he attempts to break free of the officers, but Qrow is too quick for him. Qrow side-steps out of the way, but leaves his left foot where it was causing the General to trip over it and fall flat on his face. Qrow used the same foot to kick Ironwood in the side of the head before the officers could get him back up. “That's from Winter. Hope you enjoy jail.”

As Qrow left the headquarters he sends a message to both Ruby and Weiss that reads:  _Meet me by the front gate after your classes today, we have much to discuss regarding the future. With love, Uncle Qrow._

 

**Back at Beacon.....**

 

“Ruby, can you come here for a second. I just got a weird message on my scroll from your uncle that I think was meant for you.”

“I got the message too, do you think he meant to send it to both of us?” Ruby was worried now. She knew that Qrow wouldn't meet her at Beacon unless something was going on. “Maybe it was meant for the whole team. I'll call Yang and see if she got it too.”

 

Seeing Ruby trying to act serious was a nice change for Weiss to see. She was zoned out and only caught the tail end of the conversation between the sisters “Huh, that's weird. Wonder why he would only send it to us then? Well I'll let you know if it's anything important. Love ya, sis.”

 

Shaking out of the trance she was in, Weiss spoke clearly. “So am I to understand that the other half of our team didn't receive that message then?”

“Nope, and Blake was sitting right next to her and said she didn't receive any messages either. You don't think this could be about your sister, do you? Only reason I bring it up is because Yang seems to think that my uncle is going to ask your sister to go on a date. But that's ridiculous, right? My uncle and your sister? I know your dad said that Winter likes uncle Qrow, but I still can't wrap my head around it.”

“I don't know Ruby. I do know that Winter has enjoyed the last couple of weeks with your uncle, but I'm not sure if that is because of him, or because she is away from the military. Either way, I think it might work. After all, we work pretty well.” Ruby closed the gap between the pair as rose petals flew everywhere. Pulling her girlfriend into a hug, she spoke “Awww, Weiss. We do work well together.”

“Yes..we...do. Ruby I can't breathe.”

“Sorry Weiss, I can't help myself. You are just too cute for me not to love and hug every chance I get.”

“While I appreciate the attention, Ruby, I also enjoy breathing. So could you keep the death grip hugs to a minimum please?” Weiss said as she caught her breath.

“Sure can do, princess.” Ruby said as they started to make their way to Professor Port's Grimm Studies class.

“What did I tell you about calling me that? You know that nickname is reserved for my father only.”

“I can't help it sometimes. You are adorably cute.”

Weiss feels her scroll buzz. “Umm Ruby. You might be on to something regarding my sister and your uncle.”

“Why do you say that?” Ruby questioned.

“Read this.”

Ruby grabs Weiss' scroll and reads:  _ Can you and Ruby accompany me at the front gate after your classes are over this afternoon. I wish to speak with you about something you might find interesting. Love, Winter. _

“Well of course we can go to the front gate, we will already be there to talk to.....ohhhhhh. I get it now.”

Ruby giggled at the realization.

“Ruby, I swear. Sometimes you are so childish and naive, and other times you are so proper. What am I going to do with you.”

“Love me?” Ruby shrugged as they entered the class.

“Yes, Ruby. I do love you.” Weiss gives her a peck on the cheek as they enter the classroom. Before class starts however, Weiss responds to Winter with a simple _yes_ and a smile.

 


	5. The Meetup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss finally meet up with Qrow and Winter

As the first half of team RWBY approached their dorm room to change out of their school uniforms, they were bombarded by Yang. “What do you guys look so down for? It's Friday. No school for two days! Time to kick back, relax, and not worry about anything.”

“Yang, now is not the time for one of your team RWBY nights out on the town. Remember we have to meet uncle Qrow at the front gate. Maybe if it doesn't take long, we can hang out afterward.” Ruby said seriously before smiling. “Besides, you have Blake to keep you company.”

“That's right, I do have Blakey to keep me company. So, what's up kitty cat? What do you say we go out for a bite to eat? Just the two of us. We can call it a bumblebee hangout. We can even ride Bumblebee, it will be perfect!”

Weiss noticed that there was a tint of red forming around the faunus' cheeks as she buried her head into her book. She looked at Ruby, who gave a wink as Blake answered “I guess that sounds okay. I really am curious as to what your uncle has to tell Ruby and Weiss that he couldn't tell us.”

Weiss huffed. “I've already told Yang, but I guess she didn't pass the message on. If it is of any importance to either of you guys, we will tell you once we return. But if it isn't then I don't want to get pestered by either one of you.”

Ruby looks at Yang at the same time and winks, “You will know what you need when you need to know.”

“Jeez, Ice Queen, no need to rip our heads off. I'm just curious, that's all.” Blake whispered, hoping nobody would hear her. Unfortunately for her, however, Yang did.

“Didn't curiosity kill the....”Yang was silenced by a well placed pillow to the blonde's face.

“If you finish that pun, the only thing getting killed tonight will be you. Let me finish this chapter and then we can go to dinner. I'm actually kinda hungry anyways.”

“Alright Ruby, you ready to go meet your uncle?” Weiss asked.

“Yeah, I'm ready. Let's leave these two alone so they can figure out the right way to express their feeling towards each other. Love you sis. You two have a great night.” Ruby laughs as she closes the door. Turning to Weiss she whispers, “Please tell me I'm not the only one who saw Blake blush when Yang suggested the date?”

“I figured that wink meant something. Come on, let's go before anything else weird happens.”

“Before we go see your sister and my uncle, I want to do this first.” And before Weiss could ask what is was, Ruby pins her against the wall and kissed her with such force that Weiss could do nothing but kiss back. “That was for being awesome. And this,” Ruby grabbed Weiss' butt, “Is because you are absolutely beautiful.”

“You are so dead when we get back to the dorm room.” Weiss panted, having to gasp for air. “That is, if we have a dorm room to go back to.”

 

**AT THE FRONT GATE**

 

“Uncle Qrow! Hi......did ya miss me?” Ruby said as she swung on the right arm of her uncle.

“......No.” Qrow said before turning to Weiss and saying, “Your sister is running a bit behind schedule but she told me to tell you........darn it what was it again? Oh yeah.” he straightens up into his most regal pose. “Congratulations of your future endeavors and I look forward to speaking with you shortly.” As he finishes he cracks his back. “Wow, how do you gals manage to stand like that for hours at a time? My back hurts and that was less than ten seconds.”

“Years and years of practice, sir. And I wonder....” but she was cut off by Qrow.

“Young lady, you have known me for almost four years. You don't have to call me sir. It's Qrow, please.”

“I apologize, si-Qrow, it's a hard habit to break. We, that is to say, Winter and I, have had it burned into our brains at a very early age to respect our elders.” Weiss curtsies as she continues. “As I was saying, I wonder what she means by future endeavors? I mean, I know we graduate from Beacon at the end of the year, but if that was it she would have said so. She knows something I don't. What don't I know Ruby? Help me out here. What don't I know that my sister does about my future?”

“No idea?” Ruby shrugs but looks at her uncle for help. Getting the idea Qrow steps in, “It probably is just the graduation. But it might also have something to do with your father's business. Maybe after Beacon, he wants you to help him run it. I don't know. Talk to her when she gets here. Let me send her a message and find out when she is getting here, she said it wouldn't be long. We have a surprise for you two.”

“Does the surprise have anything to do with the fact that you and Winter are now dating? Because we have known for a couple of days that it was happening.” Ruby stated.

“H-How did you know? We wanted it to be a surprise.” Qrow was taken aback by the announcement that the girls have known for a couple of days.

“You guys were living to together, and both of you were generally happier because of it. It doesn't take a Grimm scientist to put two and two together.” Weiss whispered so a group of first year students walking past didn't hear her. “Besides, it's about time Winter stopped thinking about that stupid General Ironwood and starting paying attention to people around her.”

“I quite agree, sister.” Winter said strolling up behind Qrow. “Now what are we talking about?”

“We are talking about your new relationship. Congratulations sister, I hope everything works out for you as well as it has worked out for me.”

“Speaking of that, I believe...”

“So girls, how is studying going? Last year of Beacon should be interesting huh?”

Winter looks shocked that Qrow would deliberately cut her off, but Qrow whips out his scroll and sends a simple message to Winter: _Your sister doesn't know anything about that yet,don't spoil it for my niece._

During this exchange, Weiss is getting fed up and she lets it be known. “I don't know what is going on, but why did you just cut off my sister? You should be ashamed of yourself. And I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! Stop with all the secrets, stop with the messages. And Ruby, since I am getting everything off my chest, why have you been so secretive lately? It's almost like you are hiding something from me. You know how I feel about surprises.”

Ruby looks like she could run, cry, or jump for joy.

“Well, I guess know is as good a time as any.” Ruby chokes out. Yup definitely tears. Weiss reaches a soft hand up to brush them away. “Oh Ruby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry.” Weiss hangs her head as she pulls Ruby in for a hug, which steadies the hood wearer. She grabs both of Weiss' hands in her own and continues.

“Four years ago I managed to convince Professor Ozpin that I was worthy of a spot at his academy. I was a lost girl, desperate to convince herself that she belongs. She belongs at this school full of amazing hunters and huntresses. Oh and to top it off, she was also worried about what a new school would do for her in regards to her coming out. You see, not many people at that time knew that she was a lesbian. Then less than two hours of actually being here she bumps into the prettiest girl that she ever laid her silver eyes on. I just wanted to fit in. Who knew the same girl that I bumped into would become my partner in the Forever Forest? And then I was named team leader with three amazing girls on my team. We were awesome, working as one as a team, raising to the top of our class in all statistical categories. A great team, but I wanted more. I could see the love that she carried inside her. Just waiting to come out at the first sign. So I waited, I was her friend, I was her battle partner. Then, when the time was right, I asked her out on a date. I can still remember the dress she wore. How the white satin flowed down her body. Absolutely flawless, like an angel. The last three years of my life have been an absolute joy, and I am so glad to have shared them with you. But now, I must ask one more question.” Tears started flowing from both girls eyes, “Weiss Schnee, will you do me the honor in becoming my wife? Will you marry me?”

“I thought you would never ask. Yes! Yes, of course I will marry you, you beautiful, lovable dolt. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. I love you Ruby Rose, and I can't see myself with anybody else in the world.”

And from her pocket, Ruby pulled out the most amazing ring either of them had ever seen. The diamond was shaped like a rose, the ring itself engraved with the letters WS + RR 4EVER on the inside.

“Do you like it? I hand made it.”

“You made this yourself? Ruby, this is gorgeous. But how did you do it without me finding out?” Weiss was in tears as she looked at the ring.

“Remember all those times I went to the metal shop to work on Crescent Rose? I wasn't working on Crescent Rose. Professor Oobleck should get a ton of credit for helping me get this done when it is. He showed me the proper way to engrave something that small.”

“i will have to remember to thank him the next time I see him. Ruby, ahhhh, I can't get over how beautiful this is.” turning to Winter and Qrow, “You both knew didn't you? You knew she was going to do this didn't you? How did you know? This is what you meant by “future endeavors isn't it?”

“She asked father when you two visited over the holiday break. Apparently the conversation was cut short however because you walked into the room.” Winter snickered as Weiss realized exactly when that was.

“So you asked my father and he said yes with me in the room. I knew something was going on. But this obviously wasn't it. I love you Ruby Rose. This is the best day of my life.”

 

**Back at the Dorm Room Later That Night**

 

“Ruby, it's gorgeous. I am so happy for you two!” Yang pulls both Ruby and Weiss into a bear hug.

"Congratulations you guys." Blake said. 

“Can't breathe, Yang.” Weiss manages to squeak out.

“Oh right, sorry” Yang releases them before continuing. “I guess this means we are sisters now huh.”

“I guess so, but this doesn't mean that we can slack off on our studies any less. We are number one, and I for one intend on staying there. But tomorrow, before we do any training or studying, I want to hear all about your 'date' with Blake.”

"Who said it was a date? All we did was go to dinner." Blake said defensively.

“Oh come on, given the fact that they are now engaged, I think we can tell them Blake."

"Tell us what? Are you and....." Ruby points between Yang and Blake and seeing the reddish tint to Blake's face and the beaming smile of her sister and figures it out. "It's about time. I was beginning to wonder when this would happen. You can only hide from your feelings for so long."

"Alright, sounds like we have all had a wonderful day, and we can talk about it in the morning. I for one, am exhausted." Weiss yawns as she finishes.

Climbing into Weiss' bed, Ruby rubs her eyes as she holds Weiss. “Me too. Goodnight everybody." 

“Goodnight.”

The last thing either Ruby or Weiss hear before falling asleep is the other whisper, "I love you."

 


End file.
